


God, You're Annoying.

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Foxhole Fluff, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Just the voice you wanted to hear.





	God, You're Annoying.

“Flash!”

“Thunder,” you whispered back. Just the voice you wanted to hear.

“Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ ,” Johnny groaned when you crawled in beside him.

“Shut up. Where did Blithe go?” You were already latched onto his side.

“I’m sure I don’t know and don’t fucking care,” he murmured. “Do you have to?”

You nodded, bunkering down for a good, lengthy cuddle, at least until Albert returned. “I gotta.”

“You’re the biggest pest in this whole company, surpassing Cobb and Perconte.”

Face against nice neck, you hummed happily. “Mhm.”

In the dark, though, with you positioned where you were, nobody could see the smile playing on Johnny Martin’s lips.

“Okay,” he said quietly after a while, when he was convinced you were already sleeping. “ _Maybe_ not as bad as Cobb. _Maybe_.”


End file.
